Joel Gonzales
and Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures ]] Joel Gonzales is the main antagonist of Sibling Rivalries, and a supporting protagonist in Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures and Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories. He also makes a cameo appearance in the Christopher Turner comic "New Friends, Old Problems". In the main series, Joel was on the Green Bay Packers youth football team, until he betrayed the team and instead transferred to the Wisconsin Warriors, the most powerful and evil team in all of Wisconsin. Joel's Betrayal This section will explain how Joel is the main antagonist of the series, since it does not really seem quite detailed in the series. After The Big Trade-Off, Joel talked to James Johnson (who that day had sprained Gerry's hand, due to them being major enemies). Joel seems impressed with him, and found the Wisconsin Warriors a more powerful team than the Green Bay Packers. Joel did not care for Gerry anymore, so in Gonzales Vs. McReary, he takes James to his house to announce he is no longer on Gerry's team; he has joined James' team, the Wisconsin Warriors, and he and the rest of the team will take control of the city and become the best football team in Wisconsin. This leaves Gerry heartbroken, because Joel was his best friend, but then he betrayed him and befriended his rival James Johnson. Personality Joel's personality has changed a lot in the franchise. Being a suporting protagonist in Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories and Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures, Joel is very kind to Jason Parker and Salvador Real, respectively. In Joel's only two appearences in the main series before becoming an antagonist ("Frightful Football Reunions" and "The Big Trade-Off"), he is portrayed as being friendly towards Gerry, who was his best friend at the time. He is also concered about safety, as shown in the former comic, seeing how he thinks football is unsafe (despite him playing football in SR: VS, which is set two years before the main series began in 2013). Even in Joel's first appearance in the main series, he played a minor antagonist role, which angered Packie to the point of choking him. Joel was seen as a good guy in SR's early comics, until "Gonzales Vs. McReary", where he ultimately betrayed the McReary family after being promised full power over the Wisconsin Warriors by James Johnson. Joel's personality after this comic changed, and after this he was seen as very rude and careless towards the siblings. However, Joel's villain ways upset his little brother Jose, who wishes that Joel will be nicer to the McRearys, or at least show some love for him. Joel takes this to heart, and actually begins to show love towards his little brother starting with "Like Father, Like Sons (And Daughter)". Starting with Season 5, Joel's personality has been slightly toned down, and even though he still dislikes the McReary siblings, he is shown to care about his friends and loved ones (Jose). Joel's personality in this season is similar to that of Sam Puckett from iCarly and Sam and Cat. After the events of the series, Joel has left the siblings alone, giving up his dream of taking over Green Bay and enslaving the McRearys. Whether he has come to good terms with them or not is unknown, but he will have a positive future as a matured adult. Events of Sibling Rivalries Franchise 2011: Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories In June 2011, Joel is on the Vancouver Vultures football team, and is friends with Gerry, Francis, Jason Parker and Drake Romero. He has #9 on his jersey (#8 was taken by Drake), and has an unknown position on the field, although it could be wide reciever, like Jason. 2012: Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures In January 2012, protagonist Salvador Real Arrayga is introduced to Joel by Pablo Torres. Pablo wants Salvador to throw a party, and he invites some guests for the "party" (Joel, his little brother Jose, Eric Serrato, and Joshua Jackson). Salvador agrees to turn the "party" into a "hang-out". Jose goes home early, but Joel stays. Joel would later help Salvador stop Armando Vasquez and Braulio Gullien Samaguey from taking his popularity away. 2013-Present: Sibling Rivalries In October 2013, Joel and Jose move to Green Bay, Wisconsin. He befriends the McReary Family, but when he meets James Johnson, he finds out James is a better friend than Gerry McReary. This is why he "betrays" the McRearys, and stays away from them and gets power from the Wisconsin Warriors. After San Salvador's Story, Joel goes missing from the series, and is not seen again until Dodgeball Mishap, written almost six months later. DR4L claims Joel was gone because of him being grounded. Trivia * Although being part of the main cast, Joel has the least amount of appearances per season than any other main character, with Seasons 1 and 5 being the only time he appears in multiple comics (7 and 6 comics, respectively). He only has three appearances in Seasons 2 and 3, and only appears once in Season 4. * Joel is a fan of the British-Irish band One Direction, which was seen in "Frightful Football Reunions" and "A Christmas Story". In the former, Packie finds this weird and wonders if Joel may be gay, but Joel says that he is not. * Joel's nationality is unknown. Gonzales is a Spanish last name, so this could mean he is part Mexican. Being born in Canada, he would most likely be Canadian as well. It is possible that the reason for Joel being Mexican-Canadian could be the same as Armando Vasquez; both have Mexican fathers who got together with a Canadian woman. **Furthermore, Joel's brother Jose has a Spanish first name, which could definitely confirm that the Gonzales brothers are part Mexican. * Originally Joel was going to be a friend of the McReary family, but he was re-casted as an enemy. However, Joel's little brother Jose is still on good terms with the McRearys. * Joel has Instagram, and likes to take selfies of himself ("Do You Get The Message?"). * In SRA and VS, Joel actually plays a role as a supporting protagonist instead of a villain. * Joel does not play a villain role in "The Big Trade-Off", "A Christmas Story", "Wisconsin's Greatest Hero", or "Brothers For Life", although he does give Packie a minor threat in "Brothers For Life" before he was dragged away by Jose. Thus, his last villainous role in the series was in "Get Rec'd!". Sibling Rivalries Pre-Series * Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories * Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures * Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction (mentioned only) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 1) * Hello, Wisconsin! (mentioned only) * The McRearys Get Schooled! (mentioned only) * Frightful Football Reunions (first appearance) * The Big Trade-Off * Gonzales Vs. McReary * Diamonds in the Rough (mentioned only) * The Curse of the Milderbeast (speaking cameo) * Locker 239 * San Salvador's Story * Yearning to be Young (appears in flashback) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 2) * Happy New Year! (mentioned only) * Dodgeball Mishap * Best Brother (speaking cameo) * Do You Get The Message? ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 3) * Not Afraid (Of Losing My Concert Tickets) (cameo) * Patrick McReary: School President * Like Father, Like Sons (And Daughter) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 4) * Wouldn't It Be Nice? (mentioned only) * The Amnesia Act of 2015 ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 5) * Trading Places * A Christmas Story * Straight Outta Green Bay (mentioned only) * Best Frenemies * Uncle Cameron Moves In (mentioned only) * The Lockdown (non-speaking cameo) * Satellite Screw-Up * ApRiL fOoLs DaY: wIsCoNsIn StYlE! ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 6) * Great Balls of Paint * Get Rec'd! * Wisconsin's Greatest Hero * Brothers For Life Total Number of Series Appearances: 24 Navigation Appearances Other Category:Football Players Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:Green Bay Southwest High School Students Category:Green Bay Southwest High School Sophomores